


共浴

by AlterOxide



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterOxide/pseuds/AlterOxide
Summary: 古罗马paro塞不下单列的部分。模糊时间点，算架空





	共浴

热腾的白色雾气里，水渗入炫目的金发，让更深的颜色贴近他的身线，华贵质感也体现于长度，几乎没过莱茵哈特的腰。吉尔菲艾斯提议帮他洗头而来到莱茵哈特跟前，摸匀洗发膏后，他一边暗自忖想用量有原来的三四倍，一边微用力给他按摩脑袋。莱茵哈特任由他动作，吉尔菲艾斯清楚莱茵哈特不耽于享受，单单由于由于是他来做才不招致反感，他感慨着唯有在他面前，莱茵哈特不是赫赫有名的罗严克拉姆，少年柔软棱角经岁月盘磨成为他天生铠甲的一部分，而其信任他倒可以不着寸缕，这也许是个双关。

 

等最后一点泡沫冲掉后，莱茵哈特望向吉尔菲艾斯，他明知对方光顾用视线描绘自己，因为他也是类似心情。他对赤裸的吉尔菲艾斯印象停留在幼校生期间，那时候他们的身高差没彻底拉开，吉尔菲艾斯没养成一些对他的体贴习惯，他们一起洗澡，再继续他们的或阅读或探讨的晚间。但对方从来不是他的伴星，莱茵哈特尤为清楚这点，可他真见识吉尔菲艾斯如清风惠及其周遭时，他同时感到不悦与窃喜：对方的重心落到自己身上，即使不得不匀出一点…他说不准这件事夸耀和独占哪个比重更多，但本人既已回来，就不会有比他更重要的了。  
是他邀请他共浴的，仿照旧制的私人浴池，不算奢华，略有特殊之处是一套循环系统，保证以此使用的恒温与不换水，仆人们早撒好了玫瑰花瓣。莱茵哈特结束与吉尔菲艾斯象征思念的亲吻有些气喘，比起说浴室氧气不多，倒不如他们极纠缠以至于忘记呼吸，见吉尔菲艾斯有继续的意图，虽说他不介意困于他围成的小小空间，莱茵哈特念及他的目的，伸手环住对方贴近的精干腰部，不掩饰他的喘息，说“吉尔菲艾斯，我们到那边去。”

 

吉尔菲艾斯无需分清这是莱茵哈特地命令、请求或者撒娇，莱茵哈特下意识将体重都托付于他，又不愿松开抱住他的手，他只得施力将他抱起向其所言的浴池走去。离地几厘米的莱茵哈特乖乖不动，其并非瘦削，仍是具有爆发力的武人身材，力与美在莱茵哈特身上提现地最为俊秀，他比目测沉一些。这样的实质不超出吉尔菲艾斯的承接范围，他还能粗略判断莱茵哈在这段他离开的时间，依然坚持锻炼，没只着重于工作，也有满足他的资本。

莱茵哈特先试了水温，是令人舒适的微热，这样他放心地叫上吉尔菲艾斯一起；对方在底台坐下后，他舍弃佯装向对方游去，果不其然，他被完整接住了。吉尔菲艾斯与他额头相抵，他顺势坐在对方大腿上，去摸青年的侧脸，慢慢沿顺其比古时雕像更完美的身躯，结实的适当的肌肉呈现旺盛生命力的漂亮颜色，又对他的抚摸毫无抗拒的紧绷，手感很好。  
他们的胸膛起伏频率应当是一致的，吉尔菲艾斯也在抚摸他，但局限于水下，带着比他厚的茧子的粗糙质感随其能触碰的部位爬上他的神经网，莱茵哈特张口呼吸，俯身夺取吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸，如同其方才那般攻城掠地回敬他，伸出舌尖探入对方的齿列，对方诱敌深入，与他肆意深吻交换津液，随即揉捏他的大腿，莱茵哈特会意彻底坐下来，他不压抑身体每一丝反应，他听到自己不大的呻吟声，更想得到来自吉尔菲艾斯的反应。

莱茵哈特看不见的，他沾水的金发飘散在水面，倒映着他们上半身的交缠与呈现着下半身的胶葛的水面，那些深红花瓣衬应此间唯一的金蔷薇。莱茵哈特摆弄他的下腹，不紧不慢地捉住他的性器，跟他自己的一并放在双手间，给予它们伞状头部来自彼此与手指施加的刺激，他的手则在对方的柔软不失韧性的臀部游移，最终伸向那幽深的凹处。莱茵哈特包容了来自他的入侵，像被捏住要害，也像达成了真正目的，他只套弄吉尔菲艾斯的物什，让更多的血液被其引导着流向下身，然后对他说，“它更诚实些呵”，“您也一样，莱茵哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯戳碰他的敏感位置，让快感流窜了一瞬间，“您想要什么？”“当然是…更诚实的吉尔菲艾斯。”

“您打算怎么做？”“自己来取。”他霸道地回答了，吉尔菲艾斯显然很满意，撤去在他体内翻搅作乱的手指，一手扶住其肉刃，一手托住他身体，辅助他的骑乘。即使心理准备充分，他强迫自己尚欠火候的身体放松，反复适应后，吉尔菲艾斯将主动权悉数交给他。群青眼睛斟满其的深情与明暗欲望，他如他所愿了，莱茵哈特更得做好才是。  
莱茵哈特搭扣对方的肩膀，以此为支点，他保证每次都让对方的性器戳到自己的点，快感从内部卸去他的力量，但他同时予以着吉尔菲艾斯，其也发出低沉呻吟，随后见到对方无声的催促眼神更感充实。无法呼唤对方的姓氏，莱茵哈特把自己的感觉通过破碎的呼吸声告诉吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯兴许对无法感知对方全部反应而略显贪婪，莱茵哈特正吞吐他渴望的表露，紧致地收容他，扰动着散发馨香的水，无法盖过他的声音。纵然其消磨着体力，大幅度动作慢下来，莱茵哈特尽量搬动着腰，他理解他的固执。吉尔菲艾斯低头含住莱茵哈特一侧的乳首，他娇喘地更厉害了，主动向前送给他，双手颤抖地攀上他的头发，又不用力扯。

胸口的一边湿热感尤为明显，莱茵哈特听不到水声，眼下鲜艳的红透过身体触感占据他的意识，他知道自己前端发涨不得释放，但莱茵哈特更喜欢吉尔菲艾斯给予的感受，他细碎地拼出字句来，‘‘吉尔菲艾斯，帮帮我。’吉尔菲艾斯听到后抬头奖励似的轻吻他的唇瓣，回答‘交给我。’

他顺从他的速度，记牢他的形状，竭力挽留又于下一次装入时打开，然后吉尔菲艾斯知晓他的状况了，刻意将他放在令他浑身发软的点上，再抚弄他的性器，这样莱因哈特的眼眶再也蓄不住生理性的泪。他接收对方加诸的一切，他是被海浪拍打发晕的游鱼，在这番撞击下迷失在他的海里，莱因哈特不畏惧即将来到的；白光涌入他的脑海，汇成一片迷蒙。

吉尔菲艾斯摸索出足够多的莱因哈特独属他的一面，他被他做得熟透了，肤色泛粉，热水不能融化的苍冰眼睛失去了焦距，冬蔷薇只对他展现完全的盛放，莱因哈特还在吸吮他，源于他难以说述的爱意，吉尔菲艾斯感到一时的餍足，释放在莱因哈特体内，其不自觉轻颤着。他耐心等待对方恢复些力气，问“可以继续做吗？”，莱因哈特点头，金色刘海落下一撮挡住了他的面容，吉尔菲艾斯将那遮挡别到其耳后，“去床上吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没了(。)


End file.
